雨 - ame
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Kano selalu bertanya-tanya tentang apakah gerangan yang datang pada danchou setiap kali musim hujan tiba. Lalu guyuran hujan malam itu pun menjadi sedikit 'panas'. Begitulah.


_Kagerou Project © Jin_  
 _Story © Aizawa Harumi_

 _Warning! Semi-Canon, Romance (KanoKido), Hurt/Comfort._

 **| 雨 |**  
(dibaca ; ame)  
-hujan-

x-x-x-x

Kano selalu bertanya-tanya tentang apakah gerangan yang datang pada _danchou_ setiap kali musim hujan tiba. Gadis itu akan menengadahkan kepalanya secepat reflek kelinci saat terasa tetes air menitik dibadannya, kemudian sepercik binar akan tampak pada sepasang bola matanya. Berikutnya kedua sudut bibirnya akan membentuk kurva cekung yang diketahui Kano sebagai senyuman. Sesuatu yang bahkan pemuda itu sendiri sulit memancingnya keluar dari Kido yang justru, menyuguhkannya secara cuma-cuma pada angkasa lepas. Hal tersebut juga dilakukannya setiap menyadari keberadaan awan cytrus abu yang membubuhi langit atau kemunculan pertanda hujan lainnya. Misalnya, yang terjadi petang ini.

"Kido? Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang kotor itu seraya menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan yang disebut. Kido menyejajarkan pandangan dengannya lalu terdiam sebentar. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan ingatannya terhadap pemandangan disekitarnya. Kedua alisnya tergelak sebelum kembali menatap saudara tirinya di mata, seolah berkata, ah hei ternyata kita sudah sampai.

Mereka berdua baru saja berbelanja untuk mengisi beberapa persediaan yang sudah menipis. Entah itu makanan atau sabun cuci atau apalah. Lagipula Seto baru saja menerima gaji, dan ketiga pemilik asli dari markas Mekakushi Dan ini tidak bisa selamanya tergantung pada member baru mereka, Kisaragi Momo, yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang idola berpenghasilan fantastik. Sementara Kano, Kido, dan yang lainnya (selain Hibiya) sedikit-sedikit menambahkan dari masing-masing perkerjaan sambilan mereka yang jelas kalah banyak dari yang Seto tekuni.

Terlepas dari itu semua, diperjalan pulang langit berubah mendung dan penyakit Tsubomi Kido muncul dipermukaan. Kano nyaris kehilangannya dijalanan yang cukup ramai kalau saja ia tidak menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kido tertinggal jauh dibelakang, yang malahan sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya. Maksudku gadis itu terlihat seperti tipe yang akan menjungkir balikkan semua _teru-teru bozu_ yang ditemuinya. Terpaksa pemuda itu menggandengnya keluar dari sana disaat banyak kantung belanja yang juga harus diangkut. Lumayan sih, kapan lagi bisa menggandeng tangan Kido kalau bukan karena pikirannya yang sedang melayang entah kemana. _Modus sedikit,_ batin Kano licik.

Begitulah gadis itu baru tersadar saat ia mencapai titik ini, sewaktu pintu masuk betuliskan nomor 107 tepat berada sebelum hidungnya. Jika saja bukan karena disadarkan. Kano menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ambang pintu sambil terus menatap Kido penuh tanya. Dengan kedua lengan yang mendekap belanjaan di dadanya, Kano bertanya lagi, "jadi?"

Kido berdeham, "euh, begini, kau masuklah duluan. Aku masih mau diluar," cicitnya pelan. Menghela napas, Kano menjulurkan sebelah lengan dengan maksud menawarkan bantuan. "Oke~ Kau kesulitan?"

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan." Gadis bersurai hijau itu memindah alihkan bawaannya kepada Kano, sedikit malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Pft- Kau pasti bercanda."

Pada apa yang terjadi di menit kelima belas setelah itu, Kano harus berjuang menelan tawanya tanpa bergetar terlalu banyak. Namun usahanya terlanjur gagal. Tatkala yang pertama ditemukannya sehabis membuka pintu itu _danchou_ yang basah kuyup dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung kaki dengan pakaian dan rambut yang berantakan, siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya untuk meledak dalam tawa? Yang jelas kegagalan tersebut sukses menuai tempeleng keras di kepala yang diterimanya dari Kido.

"Menyingkirlah.." desis Kido mencoba berwajah serius, dan menjadi sangat tidak cocok dengan kondisinya yang kacau. Kano pikir secara ajaib dia melupakan rasa sakit dihajar Kido dan mulai terpingkal lagi menggunakan sisa nyawanya. Tapi ya, ia menepi memberi jalan ketika Kido kemudian menonjok bahunya agak keras, sambil mengelus-elus bagian tubuh sendiri yang ditempeleng dalam iba sekaligus nikmat tawa. Gadis itu berjalan masuk sambil melulu merutuk.

"Mana kutahu? Kukira hujannya tidak akan menjadi sebesar itu dan saat itu terjadi aku sudah terlanjur jauh dari markas," gumamnya. Dari nada bicara barang tentu dia gusar. Kano berputar menghadapnya sembari terburu-buru menghampiri, "lalu Kido yang tidak membawa payung dengannya berlari pulang, tetapi selama perjalan, hujan bertambah besar? Hebat hebat." Ditepuknya pundak Kido secara simpatik. "Tahu tidak, hujan terlalu menyukaimu~"

"Berisik," protes ketua Dan, "sekarang biarkan aku pergi ke kamarku."

"Wah aku khawatir tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk lebih jauh lagi, _danchou_ ," sesal Kano yang selanjutnya mengisyaratkan lantai menggunakan ekor matanya. Segera gadis itu mengikutinya dan segera pula dia meringis kecil. Lantai markas sekarang turut becek sepanjang jejak yang dibuatnya. "Oh oke. Seseorang bisa terpeleset, kau benar." Kido menepuk dahinya kencang.

"Benar, ditambah kalau Mary yang memimpin masuk," jelas Kano terkekeh. "Untuk sekarang, paling tidak buka sweatermu itu disini, setelahnya akan kubawakan handuk."

Kido mengangguk paham, dan dengan lengan yang setengah diangkat, memperhatikan sweater ungu pucatnya itu. Memutar pinggangnya ke kanan dan kiri. Beberapa saat setelahnya gadis bersurai hijau itu mengangkat wajahnya kebingungan, "Kano, bisa bantu aku? Sweater ini jadi lebih sulit dibuka saat basah."

Pemuda pirang itu memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya sebelum memegangi ujung bawah pakaian hangat Kido, reflek gadis itu mengangkat kedua lengannya dan membungkuk. "Tahan sebentar.." Lalu baju itu ditarik lepas dari tubuh Kido. Meninggalkan jersey merah bata yang berada dibawahnya.

Dengan cepat dibawanya pakaian hangat itu ke tempat cucian, dan kembali menemui Kido dengan handuk ditangan. Tanpa awas Kano langsung menggosok-gosokkan handuk tersebut ke kepalanya. Kendati sempat terkejut dan terpekik kecil namun Kido sendiri menurut saja. Paling mendengus geli karena pemuda itu menggosoknya terlalu bersemangat. Saat dirasa cukup Kido menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Kano sebagai pengganti kata 'sudah'.

"Kido, kapan yang lain akan pulang?"

"Aku belum dapat kabar dari mereka... ponselku mati."

"Oh ya?"

Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti dari mulai ruang tamu hingga ujung-ujung kamar. Ada jeda yang lumayan lama sebelum salah satu diantara mereka membuka percakapan baru. "Hei-"

 **(( Drrt! Drrt! ))**

Yang kemudian diinterupsi oleh telepon yang masuk ke ponsel Kano. Ia dengan heboh merogoh saku parka hitamnya, agak kesulitan mencari benda hitam kecil itu diantara benda-benda konyol lainnya yang berada disana. Kido ikut melongok untuk melihat siapa penelpon itu kira-kira. Dilayar tertulis ; _Oba-san, to iu koto_ *).

*)yang katanya tante.

Gadis itu menoleh singkat ke arah pemilik smart phone untuk kemudian memberinya tatapan datar. Sebagai balasan Kano mengangkat bahu dengan entengnya menjawab, "jelas bisa kau tebak." Dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Moshi-moshi Kisaragi-ba-san to iu koto_ ~?" Senyum jahil merekah di muka si pirang yang pada dasarnya menyebalkan. Kido yang tiba-tiba gemas menghentakkan kakinya diatas kaki Kano yang kemudian mengaduh ria diikuti kikikan. Lalu setelahnya kedua orang di telepon kembali bercengkrama. Sebagai respon awal dari Momo tampaknya seperti 'berhenti bercanda Kano- _san_ ' lalu dibalas dengan 'eh kau terlalu serius santai saja' begitu.

Ketua Dan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sambil mengelap badannya dengan handuk lain perlahan hilang fokus. Sampai sesuatu mengundangnya kembali. Yaitu respon Kano pada lawan bicaranya, "A-Apa?" Melirik cepat, Kido mulai menelaah perubahan air muka temannya tersebut.

Dari sini atmosfir menebal.

Setelah menyingkirkan handuk basah yang dipegangnya kesembarang tempat tanpa beranjak, Kano meladeni pembicaraan itu dengan raut wajah yang lebih serius. Senyum main-main yang pudar seutuhnya. Pada Momo ia berkelit, "pokoknya jangan tergesa-gesa dulu, biar aku tanyakan ke.. halo? Halo?" Kano menjauhkan ponsel hitam itu dari telinganya untuk melihat layar.

"Sial! Teleponnya putus!" umpatnya keras. Kido menarik lengan baju Kano dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya, memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, Kido main cecar pertanyaan, kedua alisnya menaut dalam. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Suara berat itu kini naik satu oktaf.

"Sebelum itu, biar kutanya," timpal Kano berusaha tenang, "kemana kau minta Seto untuk menuntaskan misi nomor empat empat?"

"Itu... Toserba Y di jalan Akai bagian barat," jawab gadis itu terburu-buru. Mendengar jawabannya itu Kano memijat-mijat keningnya sambil memejam. Kelihatannya itu bukan jawaban yang ia ingin atau harapkan. Hal ini membuat Kido mendesah gelisah.

"Cepat katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Seto kenapa?!"

"Tadi Kisaragi- _chan_ bilang," Kano angkat bicara setelah tubuhnya diguncang-guncang, "sekarang.. di tempat itu sedang terjadi kebakaran besar."

Petir menyambar brutal dari luar. Membingkai kedua wajah bermimik keras itu dengan kilat putih. Berhadapan beberapa centi dengan Kano yang mulutnya mengatup rapat, dan Kido yang bola matanya membentuk bulat sempurna. Tangan-tangan mereka terkepal di samping tubuh mereka. Sisa gemuruh beserta padamnya listrik secara mendadak tak luput memberikan penekanan. Hari telah berganti malam.

 **(( Tok tok tok! ))**

Sesuatu yang membuat pemuda kucing itu terlunjak ketika pintu depan digedur-gedur kasar tanpa ampun. Ia berlari kecil menghampirinya seraya berbekal harapan agar orang yang datang adalah yang bisa memberi klarifikasi lanjutan tentang sahabat prianya itu. Kano bahkan benar-benar lupa akan kondisi lantai, yang berhasil membuatnya terpeleset jatuh menyamping. Mengerang sedikit, dengan terhuyung-huyung ia kembali bangun melanjutkan jalan. Lengan Kano yang didukung terpaan angin tanpa ragu membanting terbuka jalan masuk satu-satunya ke tempat tinggal Mekakushi Dan itu. Terlebih justru, yang ditemuinya bukan main hal yang jauh lebih melegakan dari yang ia harapkan.

"Astaga Seto?!" Kano melesat maju mendekap tubuh tinggi jangkung yang ada didepannya. Lalu dengan kedua lengan kurusnya ia mendorong bahu Seto memberi jarak, sebelum menepuk nepuk tubuh ber-jumpsuit hijau itu selagi indra penglihatan Kano mengobservasi figurnya secara jeli. "Kau tidak-"

"Iya tidak apa-apa," buru-buru Seto menampik. Menghela napas berat dia melanjutkan, "aku memang tadinya berada di gedung itu, tapi waktu kebakaran terjadi, aku sudah diluar. Karena kejadiannya terjadi di kota, kupikir pasti salah satu dari kalian akan mendengar kabarnya lalu menyambungkannya dengan keberadaanku untuk misi... Jadi aku berlari kesini.

"Barusan aku mengajukan diri untuk menjadi relawan yang membantu evakuasi korban disana, sampai-sampai lupa mengabari kalian lebih awal. Selain itu aku juga kehilangan sinyal handphone ... maaf sudah membuat khawatir." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Syukurlah... paling tidak kau tidak terluka sama sekali," tukas Kano tertunduk lemas. Kemudian ia langsung teringat pada gadis yang sudah dibuat putih olehnya. "Kidooo!" serunya sambil menyeret Seto masuk bersama dirinya.

Sontak pemuda hijau itu ikut berteriak, "Kido!"

Sahutan balik yang didapat nihil. Ditambah sulit untuk mencari seseorang ketika yang terdengar hanya serbuan rintik hujan menghujam bumi, dan ketika yang terlihat nyaris semuanya hitam. Maka Kano mencoba menajamkan pendengaran, melepas gamitnya pada Seto, dan membentuk kuping kelelawar dengan kedua tangan yang dilekukkan di sekitar telinga. Memang sih terlihat tolol. Namun cukup efektif.

"Dengar itu?" tanyanya.

"A-Ah.. Sekarang kau berkata begitu dan kupikir aku memang mendengar sesuatu.." gelagap Seto.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur sebagai asumsi yang berbuah dari kuping kelelawar Kano dengan segala embel-embelnya. Sekekali keduanya memanggil-manggil nama tersebut. Langkah Seto terhenti dan membuat mau tak mau Kano yang dibelakangnya menubruk punggungnya. "Coba kau dengar, kurasa Kido tengah menggumamkan sesuatu," sergahnya sebelum Kano sempat memprotes.

Jadi ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Entah bagaimana.. tiba-tiba yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah sedandung muram dari Kido. Pemuda pirang itu mencelos dalam hati.

 _Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu_  
(Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu)

 _Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
(Buatlah esok hari yang cerah)

 _Sorete kumotte naitetara_..  
(Tetapi jika awan menangis..)

'Maksudku gadis itu terlihat seperti tipe yang akan menjungkir balikkan semua teru-teru bozu yang ditemuinya.'

Salah. Bukan hanya menjungkir balikkan.

 _Somata no kubi wo chan to kiru zo._  
(Aku akan penggal kepalamu.)

Petir kembali menggelegar meluluh lantahkan pertiwi. Disaat itu juga keduanya berbelok masuk ke dalam dapur, menemukan sosok Kido sedang menggunting bagian leher boneka berkain putih yang dibuat serta digantung di jendela dapur sehari sebelumnya oleh Mary. Untuk sejenak langit di jendela dapur seperti kembali terang, ketiganya seolah diseret ke kamis kemarin, dimana medusa kecil itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Tangan mungilnya merangkai sembilan _teru-teru bozu_ **) yang ikut dilukis dengan wajah bahagia.

**)boneka penangkal hujan. Namun sebagian percaya fungsinya dapat diubah menjadi kebalikannya jika boneka digantung terbalik.

"Ayo buat hari-hari kita selalu cerah! Saat itu terjadi mari bermain!" ucapnya seraya berseri-seri.

"Khu khu~ _danchou_ apa pendapatmu?"

Kilasan balik itu berakhir dengan Kido mengerutkan keningnya yang lalu digantikan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

 _Teru-teru bozu.._  
 _Teru bozu..._

Bisa jadi di mata orang, pemandangan ini adalah salah satu perihal horror yang menggetarkan bulu roma. Namun bagi Kano dan Seto yang sudah mengenal Kido sejak masih menjadi anak-anak panti tidak sekenanya beranggapan. Apapun yang melandanya pasti ada penjelasan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi keduanya mendekat dan segera menahan lengan Kido karena sungguh, cepat atau lambat dia bisa terluka dengan caranya memegang gunting asal-asalan.

"KAU SUDAH GAGAL SIALAN, BIARKAN LEBIH BANYAK HUJAN, BIARKAN TURUN LEBIH DERAS!" Jeritan Kido membuat pemuda-pemuda itu bungkam terperanjat. "Kido! Kido, Seto disini! Sudah tidak apa-apa!" terang Kano masih berupaya menahan berontak.

"Kido maafkan aku! Sungguh aku baik-baik saja!"

Tidak mendengarkan, Kido menggeram dan terus menerjang galak. Salah satu lengannya ia sentak. Alhasil, gunting merah yang dipegang Kido menyabet permukaan pipi Seto secara tidak sengaja. Pemuda hijau itu mundur menghantam kitchen set setelah setengah berteriak karena terkejut.

Sekejab itu juga Kido terbangun dari kelepas kendaliannya dan berhenti meronta, tangannya menjatuhkan gunting tersebut, berpindah memblokir mulutnya yang menganga kaget. Selaput air melapisi matanya. "S-Seto...?"

Sepasang kaki Kido yang gemetaran satu per satu mundur. "Maaf... A-Aku..." lirihnya. Kano tahu akan terjadi hal yang gawat kalau gadis itu sampai gagal ditenangkan. Jadi seusai membantu Seto bangun, ia berjalan menghampirinya dengan tangan yang mengangkat mencoba menjangkau, namun Kido sudah berlari sangat cepat keluar ruangan. Bahkan, ketika ada suara pintu metal yang dibuka tutup, mereka para pria langsung tau kalau gadis itu juga berlari keluar dari rumah.

"KIDO!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melenggang panik ke arah sumber suara disusul temannya. "Aku akan keluar dan mencarinya," ungkap Kano sembari mencabut salah satu payung yang teronggok di rak dekat pintu.

"Aku juga pergi!" sambar Seto cemas. Namun Kano menahannya sambil berkata, "jangan, aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk tetap berada di markas, kau cobalah untuk mengabari yang lainnya tentang kebakaran itu."

Sebelum diiyakan, pemuda itu telah menerobos hujan lebat tanpa memperlambat saat Seto meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak dapat lagi didengarnya. Kano menggertakkan giginya, menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimana pun juga Jepang baru memasuki musim semi dimana hawa musim dingin masih menggerayami atmosfir sampai pertengahan nanti. Kalau boleh diperkirakan, suhu Tokyo masih dibawah dua puluh derajat celcius. Dan hujan lebat ini mungkin saja membuatnya turun lagi lima derajat. Bisa terbayang jika Kano meninggalkan parka hitamnya di markas tadi. Sesungguhnya payung saja tidak banyak membantu.

 _Dimana..._

Tak dihiraukannya air yang menyiprat mengotori boots lengkap dengan celana jeansnya tatkala melaju melintasi rintangan jalan. Ia terlalu sibuk mengikuti cipratan lainnya di udara kosong jauh didepannya, yang dipahaminya sebagai Kido menggunakan kekuatan mata menghilang. Tentu saja gadis itu enggan membuatnya mudah untuk Kano. Ini nyaris seperti main permainan kucing dan tikus, Kano kucing dan Kido tikus. Tetapi kali ini tikusnya tidak terlihat.

Sadar-sadar Kano telah mengikutinya hingga perempatan yang cukup ramai. Selama berlarian tubuhnya yang tidak begitu besar menyalip masuk. Sambil sesekali mendesiskan kata 'sumimasen' ia terus menyebut nama Kido tiap kali ada kesempatan. Oh, ini kedua kalinya dalam sehari ia harus berkutat dengan kerumunan manusia.

'Kano nyaris kehilangannya dijalanan yang cukup ramai kalau saja ia tidak menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kido tertinggal jauh dibelakang, yang malahan sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.'

 _Lalu dunia apakah itu?_

Kekurangan asupan oksigen membuat napas Kano tersengal. Untungnya, ia berhasil keluar dari keramaian setelah sedemikian rupa melawan arus. Langsung saja udara yang berbaur aroma hujan dihirupnya pendek-pendek. Itu untuk kabar baiknya.

Kabar buruknya, ia kehilangan Kido.

Kano menarik napas cepat, jantungnya berdegup kepalang kencang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia pikir dirinya akan mati. Kekhawatirannya membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Mendung seperti langit sepi bintang di malam itu.

 _Fokus.. fokus Shuuya. Kau harus mencari lebih teliti._ batin Kano. Seharusnya setelah melewati hiruk pikuk Tokyo, semua kontak badan yang diterima Kido telah memperlemah kekuatannya, Kano tahu dia menyadarinya. Setelah itu pasti gadis itu bergerak lebih hati-hati. Dan itu berarti Kido belum berada jauh dari sini. Dia hanya bermain dalam ritme yang lebih pelan sekarang.

Dengan mata yang memicing ditelaah lah jalanan itu oleh Kano. Pertokoan disini lebih lenggang dibanding pertokoan lainnya yang ada di ibu kota. Jujur malahan, trotoar yang menjadi pijakan Kano pun terhitung sempit. Meski disebut daerah pinggiran ibu kota, Tokyo tetaplah Tokyo, kota besar yang terpandang bahkan di mata dunia. Lalu renungan itu mencapai suatu klik. Iris kuningnya berhenti bergerak saat menemukan pembelokan rintik hujan yang janggal beberapa meter darinya. Tepat disebelah zebra cross.

Tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi, Kano dengan cepat merengkuh pergelangan tangan Kido. Gadis itu tersentak. "Ap- Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau bicara denganku!" Mereka sama-sama harus bercekcok keras demi mengalahkan dentuman hujan yang bertalu-talu liar. Lebih keras daripada yang mereka harus lakukan saat berada didalam ruangan.

"Kh.." Gadis bersurai hijau itu mengepal tangannya keras-keras. Kano berusaha menariknya masuk kedalam naungan payung transparan, sementara Kido menarik tubuhnya mundur. Ini menjadi semakin sulit saja. "Aku benci ini.. berhenti memojokkanku!"

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG MEMOJOKKANMU!"

 **(( TEEEEET ))**

Klakson kendaraan beroda banyak itu melangit membahana laksana sangsakala. Kido menatap kedatangan lampu led putih dengan mata yang melebar, dan rahang yang membuka. Baru dia ketahui bahwa sepasang kakinya telah menjauh beberapa langkah dari trotoar. Kalau diminta menjelaskan, itu seperti sensasi ketika nyawamu ditarik keluar dari kerongkongan, meski hanya setengah. Kali ini giliran Kido yang merasa dirinya benar-benar dijemput ajal.

Tapi anehnya truk itu tidak pernah datang untuknya.

Tubuh langsingnya ditarik paksa oleh sepasang lengan, kemudian tangan-tangan itu memutarnya ke sisi yang aman. Payung transparan itu telah terhempas. Lucu karena detik-detik itu terasa seperti dansa dalam gerak lambat. Mendadak lampu-lampu jalanan cahayanya membias menjadi tujuh warna pelangi, sentakkan kasar yang berubah lembut, semua membisu. Entah imajinasi macam apa yang tertuang di otak Kido saat itu.

Namun ia disadarkan ketika pada akhirnya, telapak tangan hangat menangkup wajahnya, dan sesuatu yang sama hangatnya membelai bibirnya. Sangat hangat hingga membuat es di katup merah muda itu mencair. Dirinya bingung, dirinya terpana. Seperti ada segerombolan kupu-kupu lepas dari dalam perutnya. Gejolak semacam itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik dirinya untuk kemudian menatap Kido lekat-lekat. Iris mereka berpadu dalam diam dan deru napas yang tersendat. Wajah keduanya merah padam, perpaduan dari efek kedinginan serta rasa malu. Tangan Kano yang satu masih menangkup pipi kanan Kido dan satunya menyingkirlan helai-helai rambutnya yang menempel di dekat mata. "Bukan. Aku mencoba membantu," ujar pemuda itu lembut.

Ekspresi kaget Kido bertahap berubah menjadi apa yang disebut meledak dalam tangis. Tangannya meraup bagian atas pakaian Kano sebelum kepalanya dia tenggelamkan ke atas bahunya. Pemuda itu reflek melingkarkan lengannya di disekeliling pinggang Kido, mempelototi siapa saja yang melihat kearah mereka.

.

.

.

Lima menit sudah gadis itu berderai air mata. Kano tetap bersabar, membungkus badan Kido dengan parka hitamnya yang tidak terlalu basah. Beruntung setelah dibujuk gadis bersurai hijau itu mau dibawa duduk berteduh di halte bis yang sedang kosong. Sampai saat itupun hujan masih menetap, kendati sudah menjinak dengan tidak adanya lagi petir.

"Keluargaku... meninggal dalam kebakaran."

Dada Kano berdesir mendengarnya. Dilihatnya Kido tertunduk dengan tangan yang disilangkan di paha.

Hela napas panjang keluar sebelum melanjutkan, "..perusahaan ayahku bangkrut. Hari itu juga beliau membakar rumah ketika malam datang. _Otou-sama_ dan _okaa-sama_... ditemukan tidak bernyawa pagi harinya.

"Tapi untuk suatu alasan yang misterius, mayat kakak perempuanku tidak kunjung ditemukan..." aku Kido seraya sesegukan. Gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin menambahkan, namun yang ada di mulut malah membuncah kembali menjadi air mata.

"M-Maaf aku..."

"Jangan dipaksakan," sela Kano, tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala hijau Kido. Selanjutnya ia menyeret posisi duduknya mendekat pada sahabat wanitanya itu tanpa menurunkan lengan. Lagi, tangan itu menepuk Kido pelan.

"Katakan, apa hal itu juga yang membuatmu begitu suka hujan?" tanyanya lambat dan penuh kehati-hatian. Kido sendiri merasa lega karena tidak dipaksa menyelesaikan cerita tabu tersebut. Bahunya yang tegang mulai melemas seiring Kano mengelusnya penuh perhatian, kedua tangannya berhenti meremas lipatan celana hijaunya yang basah total.

Kido mendesah lemah, telunjuknya menyeka bagian wajahnya yang sembab. "Memang ada kaitannya. Tapi kalau dibilang suka hujan.." Gadis itu menggidikkan bahunya, "tidak juga."

Menurunkan lengannya, Kano mengernyit bingung, "lalu?"

"Aku sedikit membencinya," umum Kido jernih. Kemarahan yang tertahan tersirat di matanya, "beberapa hari pasca bencana mengerikan yang disulut otou-sama, hujan turun nyaris tanpa henti." Nada bicaranya menggebu-gebu saat menjelaskan.

"Bisa... bisa kau bayangkan perasaanku saat itu..?" Memutar kepalanya ke samping dengan amat cepat, Kido memberi tatapan berharap pada Kano.

"Serumit itu?"

"Serumit itu," tukas gadis bersurai hijau itu tak sabar. Tatapan memohonnya masih menyorot.

Kano tersadar kalau pertanyaan gadis itu tadi bukan lah suatu retorika belaka. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, matanya beralih dari iris hitam pekat Kido ke bagian aspal jalan yang kosong, seolah disana tertera jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Buku jari Kano mengetuk-ngetuk bangku plastik halte. Kebiasaannya ketika berpikir serius itu langsung terbaca oleh Kido. Untungnya.

"Menurutku.. sih.." Telunjuk Kano mengacung di tempat. "Kido kecil yang masih sangat polos, daripada suka, ia lebih seperti mengharapkan hujan-sesuatu yang diketahuinya dapat membunuh api. Begitulah ia tumbuh besar dengan pengandaian tersebut semenjak hari itu. Hm?"

Anggukan singkat sebagai tanda konfirmasi dari Kido.

Pemuda itu meneruskan berbicara, "seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambah luasnya pola pikir Kido, 'andaikan' berubah menjadi 'kenapa'." Kano mendecakkan lidah, berpikir lagi sebelum menambahkan. "Sesuatu seperti 'andaikan hujan turun saat itu' menjadi 'kenapa hujan tidak turun disaat itu?'. Kurasa ketidaksukaanmu berawal dari sana."

"Rempong." Seketika juga respon dari Kido membuat kepala Kano menoleh sangat cepat seakan itu akan patah, Kido buru-buru menambahkan, "b-bukan kau, maksudku aku yang.. kau tahu? Juga setelah berbicara denganmu kurasa masalah ini tidak seburuk memori yang terpantri menghantui otakku, aku pasti sangat...konyol."

Lengan kiri Kano membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat saat membenturkan sikutnya pada dinding seng tepat disisi kanan kepala Kido, membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Ada bunyi 'buk' keras sebelum Kido memekik pelan. Kido menghindari pemikiran seberapa dekat wajah mereka sekarang ini selagi memalingkan pandangannya kebawah. Setelah apa yang Kano lakukan padanya, maklum jika Kido menjadi jauh lebih waspada.

Bagai sengatan listrik ketika Kano menyentuh permukaan pipi kanan Kido secara tiba-tiba. Serangan itu sontak menghasilkan intuisi untuk menghindar, namun gerakan itu justru hanya menghilangkan jarak sempit antara ujung halte dan punggung badannya. Ada bunyi 'buk' kedua dan Kido memejam matanya kencang. "Apa yang-"

 **(( nyooot ))**

Dicubit.

Kaaaaats. _Uh-oh, untuk sejenak aku kira dia akan..._ batin Kido sembari menyumpahi serabut merah padam yang melintang di pipinya. "Khuh- kamu berpikir aku akan menciummu lagi atau apa?"

"H-HAH?" Merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, Kido gelagapan menanggapi terkaan lawan bicaranya. Segala alasan yang disiapkannya buyar seketika. Dengan tangan yang masih menetap menangkup wajah Kido dan yang satunya pindah menepuk bahu kanannya, pemuda pirang itu secara bangga berdeklarasi, "artinya aku telah berhasil mendidik Kido jadi mesum!"

Jika bukan karena Kano memulai pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya, sudah pasti kepalan tangan Kido yang terangkat dalam posisi siaga empat sudah membuatnya terpental. "Dengar," ujar pemuda itu lebih pelan, "semua orang punya masalahnya masing-masing, jadi jangan pernah menyebut dirimu konyol. Oke?"

"Tapi...!"

Kano menekankan ujung telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir Kido, memberinya tatapan intens. "Tsubomi," tuntutnya.

Membelalak, Kido perlahan merapatkan dagunya ke bawah. Lalu kelopak matanya jatuh, menampilkan deretan bulu matanya yang bergetar halus. "...oke.."

Rintik hujan melemah, menyisakan riak-riak air yang tergeletak lemas pada jenjang aspal metropolitan. Nyanyian sumbang serangga malam meliputi keheningan. Sepotong kilas balik timbul tenggelam di benak Kano. 'Semua orang punya masalahnya sendiri' _begitu juga aku,_ timpalnya dalam hati. Bau amis darah di hari itu dan rupa ibunya saat meneriakkan namanya masih sangat jelas diingatnya. Seolah-oleh kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Kano menepis lamunannya pergi, menggeleng-geleng cepat. Menghela napas sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian berbisik didekat telinga Kido, "ayo, perbaiki mood-mu, pacarku tidak boleh terlihat kusut."

Pundak gadis itu menegang.

Kano tertawa, "rileks, sampai saat ini aku _belum_ mengatakannya pada siapapun~"

Didorongnya pemuda pirang itu menjauh, Kido lalu bangkit seraya menyeka wajahnya yang memerah dalam berbagai konteks.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Kano polos.

 _Teru-teru bozu.._  
 _Teru bozu..._

Tak lama sekelompok anak berlari melintasi jalanan, menyerukan lagu _teru-teru bozu_ dalam melodi yang jauh lebih ceria. Kido diam-diam tersenyum. Teringatkan oleh sosok anak lelaki yang memanggilnya di ujung pelangi.

 _"Tsu!"_

"Tsubomi!"

Dejavu.

"Oh, hujannya berhenti."

Begitu juga kekalutan _danchou_ tentang hujan.. sedikit demi sedikit kurasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **雨-Fin**

x-x-x-x

(A/N) Maafkan saia. Itu saja.


End file.
